Feline Line
by Kurieo Parnok
Summary: Thanks to a prank from Rumble and Frenzy, Soundwave experiences one of the most embarassing days of his life. Might expand, I curse the kitty-former inventers .
1. Soundwave's Worst Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just the story.**

**Author's Note: I might expand on this to include more characters, but that's if the reviewers reques it or I feel like it. So if you wanna see more characters: PM me or say it in the review! ^_^**

**Inspired by this: .com/art/Kitten-Face-122330022**

**You just _had_ to put the idea in my head, peanutchan... -_-"**

**On with the story!**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**(Chapter 1?): Soundwave's Worst Day**

"Aw man, Megatron is gonna be _so_ mad when he gets back!" Depending on the tone, the speaker was more entertained than scared.

"You mean _if_ he gets back." The second speaker was clearly entertained too, feigning worry and concern, but failing miserably.

"What do you mean 'if', Rumble? This is Megatron we're talking about here! He always comes back!"

"Just shut up, Frenzy, and let's enjoy this while we can. Hopefully the Boss isn't gonna be too mad at us."

Soundwave opened his eyes. He was on his stomach on the floor. He started seeing and feeling things wrong immediately. First of all, Rumble and Frenzy were kneeling around him and were _enormous_, like the rest of the wreck room they were in. Second, he had no opposable thumbs, and his body seemed to have lost its firm mass and was covered in some sort of hair. The floor was slightly chilled beneath him and he felt something twitch. He sat up, but his legs curled up on either side of him and his arms had to support him up. Looking behind himself, he saw a back of blue fur that narrowed down into a small tail tipped in white. Looking down at his front, he found himself looking at a furry white chest. His arms, rather than ending in hands, ended in white paws. He lifted his front paws to his face and over balanced, plopping forward onto his forehead. This didn't bother him as he felt his face; yeap, still had a visor, but no face mask, and he had enormous kitty ears.

He was a tiny white blue creature with blue fur, color white on the feet, the tip of the tail, under side, and exposed mouth with large triangular ears and a red visor with a red pattern of the Decepticon symbol on the chest.

Sitting up, he stared at the Cassetticons for several minutes before he realized what was wrong.

"Error," he stated, "Possess organic life form of _felis catus,_"

"And you're a cutie kitten, aren't you?" Rumble cooed, scratching Soundwave behind one big ear.

A small purr started up in Soundwave's throat before he cut it off and said, "Inquiry: How—"

Soundwave tried to stand on his hind legs, but since he had _four_ legs now for good reason, he fell onto his back. After a moment of trying to figure out how he could stand easily, he rolled over and got up onto all four white paws. Rumble and Frenzy exchanged looks and barely managed to suppress snickers as the blue kitten's antics.

"Inquiry," Soundwave began again. "How did this happen? Last memory files were of myself walking down hall way to wreck room to check on Cassetticons Rumble and Frenzy and are cut off just as I entered the room."

"Yeah, Megs, we were poking around Dr. Arkeville's lab and we found _this_ neat sucker," Frenzy said, holding up a long-barreled gun of some type, colored purplish-grey and deep blue. "According to its notes, it turns mechs into organics! It's supposed to be used on Autobots, but we thought we'd, uh, test it out a little."

"On me?" Soundwave asked, his ears laying back.

"No, actually, on Starscream; we thought he'd turn into a chicken," Frenzy replied.

"But you kinda came through first and we shot before we looked," Rumble finished.

"Request: Turn me back," Soundwave ordered.

"Aww, come on, Boss, tiny and fluffy suits ya!" Frenzy said, grinning and tilting his head in a way at Rumble that suggested winking.

"Error: Tiny and fluffy not adequate for me," Soundwave said. "Order: Turn me back."

But the Cassetticons were enjoying themselves now, and let's face it: a tiny blue kitten with a red visor and big ears is _not_ dangerous to behold.

"Sounds like he's getting angry, Rumble," Frenzy said, patting Soundwave's fluffy head. "Are you angry, Soundwave, huh? Does the little itty bitty pretty little kitty need a nap? How about some milk?"

"Ooh! We should get him some cat nip!" Rumble added.

"Yeah, we should!" Frenzy agreed, patting Soundwave's head.

Soundwave's red visor flashed and he opened his mouth to release a sonic screech to make Frenzy knock it off. All that popped out was a loud, adorable, squeaky meow.

Rumble and Frenzy started "awing" in cuteness, but then burst out laughing, falling down on their back ends as they leaned heavily against each other. Soundwave's ears drooped, but perked up when he feet approaching the wreck room. Skywarp and Thundercracker soon entered.

"So," Thundercracker was saying, "there I was with my boot on his neck, pinning him to the ground with my gun aimed at his head, when I said—_Holy Primus what the Pit is that!?_"

Thundercracker broke from his narration to jump up onto a table, his jet engines coughing nervously as they fretted between fight and flight. Skywarp looked at Thundercracker then followed his gaze to Soundwave. His optics shuttered and widened as he toed the still-laughing Rumble and Frenzy aside to kneel in front of Soundwave.

"Soundwave?" he asked, poking the blue and white kitten. "Is that you?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave replied, nodding, "Rumble and Frenzy were staging a prank with one of Dr. Arkeville's inventions for Starscream and accidentally completed the prank upon me, turning me into an organic. I have requested that they turn me back, but they are refusing. Request assistance from the Seekers to make them change me back."

"Do it!" Thundercracker yelled. "Quick!"

"What's with you, Thundercracker?" Skywarp asked, turning to the blue and white Seeker. "It's just Soundwave turned kitty."

"He's a monster, change him, quick!" Thundercracker exclaimed.

Skywarp looked between Thundercracker and Soundwave a couple times before smirking at Thundercracker. He bent over and picked Soundwave up by the back of his furry neck and approached Thundercracker.

"Thundercracker," he said softly, holding Soundwave out to Thundercracker, "Are you _afraid_ of Soundwave?"

"Of course not!" Thundercracker snapped, even as he inched away from the approaching cat. "I've known him for eons! It's that cursed _furry form_ that's a threat to us all!"

"A threat to us all?" Rumble laughed, jumping up and looking over to the Seekers. "He's just a cat! A tiny, fluffy, _kitten!_"

"But the claws! The fur! The ears! The paws," Thundercracker hissed. "The paws," he repeated, as if it were particularly important.

Soundwave looked at one of his own paws to see what he meant; sure, it was tiny and dainty, but then what was the danger of it?

"Irrational: Thundercracker's fear of felines," he spoke up. "Request/order to Skywarp: set me down and return me to my proper form."

"Come on, Thundercracker!" Skywarp said, suddenly stepping forward and shaking Soundwave at Thundercracker. "Show Soundwave how much you love him!"

"NO!!!" Thundercracker screamed, swatting Soundwave out of Skywarp's hand and running out of the wreck room, screaming.

Skywarp, Rumble, and Frenzy burst out laughing at Thundercracker's antics as Soundwave plummeted through the air. He twisted around instinctively and found himself landing on all four paws on the tiled floor of the wreck room, his fur standing on end in agitation, but other wise unharmed. He heard the small thunk of metal paws and a shadow fell over him.

Looking up, he saw that Ravage had entered the wreck room and was now standing over him. The panther robot was starting to emit an electronic purr as it stared down at Soundwave. Soundwave was simply grateful that the black panther-bot recognized him and was not making him a chew toy.

"Ravage," Soundwave began. "Requesting assistance---"

Before Soundwave could finish his sentence, Ravage bent its head and picked the kitten up by the ruff of his neck in its mouth. Soundwave briefly heard Rumble and Frenzy protest before Ravage bounded away and out of the wreck room, carrying the helpless and confused Soundwave with it. A few minutes later Ravage had taken Soundwave to a storage room and was on top of a large metal crate.

Ravage lied down, placing the tiny Soundwave between its front paws. Soundwave attempted to walk away and resume his quest to become a mech once more, but Ravage grabbed his tail in its jaws and pulled him back gently. One of Ravage's large paws settled down on Soundwave's back, making him sit down. A moment later, the paw was removed and Ravage began to bathe Soundwave, typical cat style: Wit the tongue. Soundwave's ears and tail, as well as all his back fur, pointed straight up as he stiffened. But true to his nature, he failed to express his emotions in voice.

"Ravage," he spoke up. "Unacceptable behavior. Order to cease this nonsense and aide me in making Cassetticons Ravage and Frenzy return me to mech form."

Ravage grunted and continued to bathe Soundwave. Rumble and Frenzy ran into the room at that moment and spotted the feline pair up on the crate instantly.

"Come on, Ravage!" Frenzy said. "We gotta return Soundwave to his mech form before Megs returns!"

Ravage stopped its bathing to place its paws protectively over Soundwave, encompassing the little kitty as it hissed at the humanoid pair. Clearly, Ravage was not about to surrender its new kitten any time soon.

A purple flash happened and Skywarp appeared just behind and over Ravage with a struggling Thundercracker in his grip.

"Come on, Thundercracker," Skywarp grunted. "Why can you handle yourself around Ravage but not a kitty Soundwave?"

"Kitty Soundwave is covered in fur!" Thundercracker snarled. "And—"he stopped when he saw Soundwave so close and started screaming.

His jets activated in full throttle, breaking away from Skywarp and crashing his back into a wall, knocking over crates of supplies as he went. Ravage leaped to its feet, standing protectively over Soundwave, and snarled at Thundercracker, releasing the rocket at its hip at the Seeker. Screaming, Thundercracker flew out of the room, making Rumble and Frenzy dive out of his way. Soundwave bounded away from Ravage, dropping down from the crate and running out of the room. He decided to go talk to Dr. Arkeville directly about fixing this problem.

Running by Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet as they walked the halls, the Seekers watched the fluffy kitten run by then exchanged looks.

"Was that Soundwave?" Dirge asked.

"Looks like it," Thrust confirmed.

"Wanna shoot him?" Ramjet asked, drawing out his gun. "We can say we thought it was a pest!"

"Alright!" Dirge cheered.

"Let's do it!" Thrust agreed, drawing his own gun.

Then they chased after Soundwave, but Rumble and Frenzy had over heard them as they chased after Soundwave.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Rumble exclaimed, "That's Soundwave!"

"Yeah, you'll be charged with murder of a fellow Decepticon!" Frenzy added.

Now they were entering a main hall where many a Decepticon was, milling about and on their various duties. Soundwave ran right into it, thinking of accessing the elevator from here to go up to the floor with Dr. Arkeville's lab on it. Thundercracker was ahead of Soundwave and ran into a large Decepticon trying to "escape" from the kitten. An argument sprung up between Thundercracker and the victim and his friends as the cone headed Seekers and Cassetticons entered with Ravage bringing up the rear.

_"Organic in the base; Target practice!!"_ Dirge bellowed.

Soundwave skidded to a halt, sitting down hard, as every Decepticon in the room turned to look at him.

"Slag," he cursed.

An instant later, Soundwave found himself leaping all over the place as a hail of laser fire rained down on him. When laser fire started hitting fellow Decepticons, fist fights broke out and only escalated when Frenzy and Rumble tired getting people to stop shooting their boss. Ravage started mauling people for daring to attempt to damage his new kitten. Soundwave found himself sitting on a make-shift bench of energon cubes, watching the all-out chaos as Decepticons broke down into a fighting mass. His left ear twitched, unfazed, as Skywarp was flung through the air beside him to land with a crash, upside down, against the wall. Skywarp cussed as he slid down the wall and crashed to floor.

"Time slot for inner violence: Expired," he said aloud. "Desire to return to Transformer form: Maximum. Mode of action: Rash and excess. Reason: Only way."

Soundwave sat straighter and took a deep breath. Then he opened his mouth.

A sonic screech let loose over the assembled Decepticons, knocking the closer ones off their feet and making the air quiver. Audio receptors were sent out of whack and everyone froze to seize their heads or look around for the source of the unbelievably loud screech. When the source seekers saw that Soundwave was causing it, their shoulders slumped, jaws dropped, and optics widened in a dumb Are-You-For-Real look. When stillness reigned, Soundwave closed his mouth and fixed his visor on Rumble and Frenzy. Both were standing on the chest of Dirge and Ramjet with their hands wrapped around the cone heads' necks.

"Order: Return me to my Transformer form _now_," Soundwave growled.

"Sure, Boss, here ya go," Rumble said, drawing out Dr. Arkeville's gun from his person and shooting it at Soundwave.

A bright flash lit the scene and Soundwave the ever feared and awed Decepticon Transformer stood where the kitten had been. Soundwave walked over to Rumble and Frenzy, picking them up by the grooves on their helmets. Both writhed and grasped at his hands, shouting protest, as he picked them up like so and marched towards the exit of the hall.

"Punishment: Required," he growled to them.

Ravage spat out the leg it was chewing on and whimpered up at Soundwave as he passed by. Soundwave stopped and looked down at the cat. He threw the two Cassetticons in hand, screaming, high in the air and knelt beside Ravage and patted him.

"Live and learn," he simply said. "Someday you will have your own off spring, but not now."

Thus speaking, he stood up, still looking down at Ravage, and caught Frenzy and Rumble as they fell back down to the ground, catching them by the grooves on their helmets. Then he turned and marched out of the hall, leaving the rest of the Decepticons exchange looks and wonder what the blast had just happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aww man, I can't believe we have to stay out here and watch _nothing_ as punishment!"

Frenzy whined.

He and Rumble were sitting on a cliff ledge over looking a small canyon in the middle of the desert where not even Autobots or Decepticons came; punishment set by Soundwave. If they dared move from this post without battle orders for the next three days, Soundwave would tell Megatron about their little adventure, and who knew what _he_ would do.

"Yeah, well, at least Megatron didn't assign it," Rumble said. "Can you imagine how much trouble we would have been in if he, Dr. Arkeville, and Starscream weren't on a mission to Cybertron? Besides, it was worth it."

After a moment, Frenzy's face quirked up in a smile.

"Yeah, it was," he snickered.

"Hey, what's that?" Rumble asked, sitting up.

Sure enough, they could hear a car engine approaching. Looking down, they saw an emergency van, a green jeep, and a yellow punch buggy drive into the small canyon. These vehicles transformed into Autobots.

"Come on, Bumblebee, what's the point of being out here?" the green jeep groaned. "I want to get back to base and enjoy my day off."

"Just a minute, Mirage," the punch buggy 'Bot replied, kneeling on the ground. "I think there're some metal deposits here that we can use…"

"Let's make it quick, Bumblebee," the emergency van said sternly, "I want to get back to base before Sunstreaker kills someone or something."

"Sure thing, Ratchet," Bumblebee replied, digging into the ground. "But be patient. I already told Optimus we might be gone well past sun down."

Rumble and Frenzy exchanged silent looks. Frenzy grinned and drew out a small pack of cat nip from his person. Rumble's face broke out in a huge grin as he drew out of his holster not his laser gun, but a certain purplish-grey and deep blue gun.


	2. Megatron's Turn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the story.**

**Author's Note: Here you go, back by popular demand; Rumble and Frenzy with the Mech-to-Organic-Maker!**

**Chapter 2: Megatron's Turn**

Starscream was not happy. He had been running around on mini raids with Megatron and a small team of others for three days straight, which meant countless beatings for him and his efforts to take over the party. All he wanted was to sit down and take a nice long recharge to dream up of more ways to murder Megatron—

Megatron passed by the couch Starscream was sitting in the wreck room on his way out.

"Starscream; talk to Astrotrain about taking us for a visit to Cybertron to check up on Shockwave," Megatron said. "Then make sure to go through all thirty six squadrons and give me a three-page report on everyone of them. Have them on my desk by sun down."

Starscream's optics widened in horror at the work then started screaming in rage and frustration when Megatron exited the room. He was still screaming when Frenzy and Rumble appeared hanging over the back of the couch on either side of him. The Cassetticons exchanged glances and winked before Rumble spoke.

"Megs is busting your aft again, huh?" Rumble asked.

"I hate him so much I just want to shoot him!" Starscream yelled. "But he'd kill me the instant he saw me coming with a gun and none of my guns are strong enough to kill him in one shot!"

Then he ressumed screaming.

_"This_ one is," Frenzy said, pulling a purple-grey and deep blue gun from behind him.

Starscream stopped his screaming and looked at the gun curiously. He glanced at either Cassetticon curiously as he took the gun and looked it over. It was unlike any laser gun he had had, and while a bit large in Frenzy's hand, it was a tiny pistol to him. You know the Cricket in _Men in Black_? Yeah, it was that tiny to Starscream.

"What is it?" Starscream asked. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"Something we're borrowing from Dr. Arkeville," Rumble said, exchanging hidden winks with Frenzy. "One shot, Megatron will never hassle you again. But just one shot! If you shoot twice, it won't work."

"Guess I better not miss, then," Starscream said, getting up. "Come, you may witness my rise to greatness. I will personally thank Soundwave for training his minnions so well when he comes back from his scouting mission later."

Rumble and Frenzy snickered quietly and smacked high-fives before following the Seeker out of the wreck room. Poor, poor Starscream; too dumb to wonder why Rumble and Frenzy were helping him or how they knew about the one-shot rule. Either that or he was just too desperate to question what just may be his one and only chance to finish off Megatron.

"Stage One, complete," Frenzy whispered to Rumble.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Megatron was sitting at his desk with his back to the door when Starscream entered, chewing on a pen.

"Oh, Meeeegatroooon," Starscream sang.

Megatron looked up, pen dangling from his mouth, and a bright shot of light hit him from the weird gun Starscream held. When the flash faded, a tiny grey kitten with long limbs, scruffy fur, and a long, bushy tail with Megatron's helmet and red eyes was hanging over the edge of the massive desk with a suddenly tiny, cat-sized pen dangling from his mouth. His ears were _huge, _and a tiny black cannon the quarter the size of a pencil was on his right front leg.

He spat the pen out and stared at it dumbly while Starscream stood behind him, a look of "what the hell, did _I_ just do that?" on his face, looking from Megatron to the gun in his hand and back again. Rumble and Frenzy were roaring in laughter behind him.

"Dang, my favorite pen, too," Megatron muttered.

Megatron dropped down onto the desk chair, looking himself over before looking over at Starscream, his red eyes glowing as he narrowed them in barely contained rage at Starscream. His enormous hairy ears lied back as he growled.

"Starscream," he growled lowly, his tail flicking impatiently. "Explain yourself."

"Well, ah, sir, ah, Megatron, ah, sir—hey, wait a moment, I don't have to answer to you!"

Starscream strode over to Megatron and picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"What are you doing!?" Megatron demanded, struggling as Starscream carried him to the office exit. "I demand that you unhand me, Starscream! Before I—"

"Hey!" Starscream bellowed out into the hall. "Organic in the base—"

"Starscream, wait, wait!" Rumble called up to Starscream.

Frenzy let out a loud whistle; the type meant to attract attention and always manages to freeze and entire room as well as get it to look at you. Upon the dying out of the whistle's echoes, Ravage came trotting around the corner, growling impatiently about being summoned like some dog.

But he stopped, his optics brightening as his ears stood up and he saw kitty-Megatron. Megatron's tail went limp as his ears drooped and his red eyes widened.

"Uh oh," he said.

"Ravage," Frenzy sang. "We got you a new _friend_!"

Starscream smirked at Megatron, understanding, as Rumble ran at him.

"See you later, Megatron," Starscream laughed, dropping Megatron and walking away.

Ravage leaped up and caught Megatron before he had hit the floor and bounded away to find a proper spot to care for its new kitten. Megatron screamed a long, dramatic "no" as he was taken away. Frenzy and Rumble watched the felines go, then exchanged looks and grinned as they smacked high-fives again.

"Stage Two, complete," Frenzy announced proudly.

"Proceed to the third and final stage," Rumble instructed before they both ran off in opposite directions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_First I will rip his wings off,_ Megatron thought. _Then I will make him eat one while I beat him __up with the other. Then I'll rip his feet off and make him eat one while I beat him up with the other. Then I'll rip his hands off and—_

"Oh, hey, Ravage, what do you got there?" Skyfire asked, approaching the robot panther.

Megatron's ears hanged lower as he shrunk down into his space between Ravage's front paws as the robot panther cat-bathed him and sat on top of a large, empty cube of energon in the wreck room. Ravage nipped his tail end, making him sit up straight with a small yip and thus giving the panther access to his back legs. Skywarp's optics widened as his mouth made an O of surprise.

"Skywarp," Megatron exclaimed quickly. "Starscream has been up to his treachery again and this time he's used some cursed contraption to turn me into this heinous, organic… _thing_ and now I need help being returned to my true form! Go get Soundwave and have him—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Skywarp laughed, waving his hands in a "stop" motion at Megatron. "I gotta do something. Hey, Thundercracker!" he called as the blue Seeker entered the room, carefully placing himself to block the view of Megatron. "Get over here, I got something to show you!"

"Is it another hitch hiker?" Thundercracker asked eagerly, approaching Skywarp. "Ooh, can I blow him up this time?"

Skywarp bared a devil's grin at Thundercracker and moved aside to show of Megatron in response.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miles away, Wheeljack paused his examination of a tiny yellow and black kitten and two cats, one green and one red and white, too look up when they heard a distant scream. All the other Autobots looked up, too, in confusion.

"Think we should go investigate that, Prime?" Jazz asked Optimus.

"Probably just some girl hiking with her friends and some pulled a prank, leave them be," Optimus replied, turning a page of the Transformers-sized news paper he was reading, specially printed for him by the _New York Times._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thundercracker ran through the base with Skywarp chasing after him, kitten-Megs in hand and laughing his head off, even as Thundercracker continued wailing in despair.

"Come on, 'Cracker!" Skywarp cackled. "Show your Lord how much you love him! It's still the same pain-in-the-aft boss!"

"No!" Thundercracker yelled as he ran into the base's garage and flew up to land on top of jet-mode Astrotrain. "I'm not gonna!"

"Aww, 'Cracker, you gotta get over your kitty fear some day," Skywarp teased, shaking Megatron up at the Seeker like a handkerchief bidding him good bye.

"Put me down this instant!" Megatron roared, kicking in Skywarp's grip.

"Aww, come on, Megs!" Skywarp cooed, nuzzling the kitty. "You're so soft and lovable in this form!"

"I am Lord Megatron, supreme leader of the Decepticons!" Megatron declared, his tiny paws pushing against Skywarp's face vainly. "I'm not _supposed_ to be 'soft and lovable' and I am not _going_ to be or stay 'soft and lovable', so for the love of Primus and your own life, put me down right now before I execute you for disobedience of a direct order and all around just pissing me off!"

"Aww, look at you with your little paws," Skywarp giggled, rolling Megatron onto his back in his massive black hand and rubbing Megatron's tummy with a finger of the other hand. "And that soft white belly; how cute!"

"Skywarp!" Megatron snarled, fur standing on end. "For the last time, I am _ordering_ you--!"

Megatron stopped short, his enormous ears perking up in surprise, then he went limp in Skywarp's hand and began purring.

"Aww, yeah, that feels _good_," he purred, his tail waving slowly in pleasure.

Rumble and Frenzy crawled up onto the wing tip of Astrotrain beside Skywarp and Skywarp grinned at them, showing them the happy Megatron.

"Look at him!" Skywarp whispered to them. "Isn't he so cute?"

"Yeah," Rumble and Frenzy sighed happily, nodding in agreement.

Then Frenzy ruined the moment.

_"Organic in the base; Target practice!!"_ he whooped over the base's communications link.

Megatron sat up (as did his enormous ears), his eyes wide in surprise as he simply stated, "What?"

Then Decepticons came stampeding from all corners of the base into the garage, cheering and surrounding Skywarp, guns drawn. Being unable to pass up some violent fun, Skywarp tossed Megatron high into the air… a little _too _high in the air. Everyone's cheers fell silent, staring at the ceiling, then began laughing.

Poor kitty Megatron, with his fur all puffed up in terror and his teeth bared, had caught one of the rafters and now hung there upside down.

"Wow, Megs, uh," Rumble said, rubbing his chin. "That's, eh heh, really something…"

"Someone get me down from here and change me back _now,_ before I die?" Megatron squeaked through clenched teeth.

"Sure, Megs, sure, I'll go get Starscream," Skywarp said easily, heading towards the exit.

There was a brief screech as Megatron's claws lost their grip on the metal grip and he fell down… down…

On to Thundercracker's head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, boss," Jazz said. "I don't think that last scream was from a prank; I really think some one's in trouble."

"Mmhmm," Optimus grunted.

"You're not very… heroic today, Optimus."

"Jazz, it's Sunday; My day off. Surely the world can go _one day_ without is watching over it, can't it?"

…

"Good point."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sixty credits says Thundercracker smashes Megatron against the wall first."

"Another sixty says Thundercracker dies of fright, first."

"You're on."

Rumble and Frenzy shook on the bet, even as Thundercracker flew by over head, a frightened and screaming Megatron attached to his screaming head. The other Decepticons turned their heads in unison, watching Thundercracker fly to one end of the garage and crash into the wall before going back the other way. Their heads turned again as they watched his path of panic and crashed into the other wall. This process repeated several tims more at a quickening pace until Thundercracker crashed into the wall a little too hard.

Thundercracker fell on his back and was still for a moment, groaning as he rubbed his head. On his chest, little Megatron kitty rubbed his own sore head. He had a helmet, but it was proving to do little in the protection of Seeker-wall-bashing. Thundercracker spotted Megatron on his back and screamed, taking right back up to the ceiling. Megatron almost hit the floor, but clutched Thundercracker's boot as they went up.

Thundercracker hovered in mid-air and began to kick his foot around in panic.

"Get it off! Get it off!! Get it off!!!" Thundercracker screamed.

Finally, he turned and swung his foot up, mimicking a Chuck Norris style round-house kick and managed to dislodge Megatron. Everyone "oohed" and "ahhed in approval as they watched a screaming streak of grey fur fly through the air to splat across Astrotrain's windshield. The cone-headed Seekers and Rumble and Frenzy all held up cards with scoring numbers on them; all numbers ranged from 8 to 10, plus point-values.

Megatron's face twitched as he slowly slid down the windshield, leaving a trail of drool behind him. Astrotrain, apparently in a state of apathy, simply swiped his windshield wipers across his windshield and thus dislodged Megatron from his "face". Megatron landed with a chew-toy squeak on his head before flopping down onto his back, paws in the air. Everyone began laughing.

That was it for Megatron.

His eyes glowed a hellish red as he sat up on his haunches, aiming his arm cannon at the laughing crowd.

"Hey!" he bellowed, making everyone fall silent. "Today, my favorite pen's been shrunken beyond use, I've been man-handled by my own mechs and made Ravage's _kitten_. I've been thrown, smashed, squished, bashed against the walls, splattered, and laughed at, and being laughed off is only pushing me over the edge and has convinced me to _kill you all!!"_

As Megatron had spoken, the end of his gun had begun to glow as a charging hum built in it, threatening of the power building in it. Everyone shifted their feet nervously, exchanging glances, and many began to flinch away from Megatron. That was why everyone's humorous mood had become fearful by the time that Megatron released his wrath upon them.

A puff of white light popped out of Megatron's gun and hit the floor, clinking like glass as it became a tiny glowing white ball. Megatron tilted his head curiously, looked at his gun, then back at the ball before bending over and batting at the ball. Everyone began laughing again, but Megatron was too busy playing with the ball to notice, a small purr coming from himself.

"Hey!" Starscream yelled, flying into the garage. "What's all the commotion about? Don't any of you want to find out who your new _leader_ is?"

"Oh, here's the problem," Megatron said, rolling onto his back and tapping at his arm cannon. "It's on low. Ah, here we go, high…"

Then he sat up and shot Starscream.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, according to what everyone's been telling me," Megatron said, rolling the tiny glowing ball in his hands (yes, he had been returned to his robot mode now), "You two have _borrowed_ a device from Dr. Arkeville that turns mechs into organics, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Rumble and Frenzy admitted, standing in front of him like the guilty pranking school children they were.

"And you allowed Starscream to borrow such a device for your amusement?"

"And everyone else's!" Rumble defended. Frenzy elbowed him in the side.

"Hmm," Megatron thought, looking up as he clenched the tiny glowing ball in his hand. He looked down at the Cassetticons. "Where is the device now?"

Frenzy and Rumble exchanged looks, but, reluctantly, Rumble drew out the changing gun from behind him. Megatron took it, turning it over and over in his hands. Then he smirked over at Starscream, who was hanging up side down from the ceiling by chains in the corner of Megatron's office.

"Well, Starscream, let's see how you rake your own medicine," Megatron said, pointing the gun at Starscream as it charged up.

"Oh f—" Starscream began.


	3. Snuggles

**Disclaimers: I do not own Transformers, just the story.**

**Chapter 3: Snuggles**

The _Ark's_ door bell (recently installed by a curious Wheeljack) rang and Moonracer walked over to the door, sliding up the make shift garage door they had installed to keep out wild life and dust storms to see who it was. There were no humans or mechs on the other side; just a basket with a tiny ball of red and white fur amidst the folds of a red and white checkered picnic blanket. Moonracer tilted her head to the side curiously as she picked up the basket.

"What's this?" she muttered quietly.

Suddenly, the ball of red and white fur moved. Moonracer reared her head back in surprise as the red and white ball of fur sat up and yawned, revealing a kitten. His fur was scarlet with white upper legs and blue lower legs with black ears and head top and large red eyes. His tail was short and thin, ending with a suddenly large white-tipped bushy puff ball. A tiny little gun was on either shoulder and two tiny cardboard jet wings were attached to him via a harness that circled his waist, neck, and shoulders. He yawned, exposing a cute, tiny pink tongue, and leaned over the side of the basket, rubbing his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" he groaned.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Moonracer exclaimed, hugging the basket close to her self. "Aww, look at those tiny little wings!"

"Autobots!" the kitten gasped, his fur standing on end as Moonracer took him into the _Ark_. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you so huge? Why am I here? What—" He looked down at himself, then sat up high on his haunches, front feet raised in the air, as his fur puffed up in shock.

"What _am_ I!?" he yelled. "Curse you, Megatron! You will rue the day you messed with Decepticon Seeker Starscream, destined ruler of the Decepticons!"

"Is that you, Starscream?" Moonracer chuckled, rubbing his head gently with her knuckles. "I could hardly recognize you!"

"Put me down, femme, before I blast you!" Starscream snarled, pointing his little shoulder cannons at Moonracer.

Moonracer ignored him, putting him on a table and taking him out of the basket before heading over to a cupboard on the near by wall.

"Oh, you're just cranky because you haven't had your milk yet!" she scolded. "Ratchet's always on the verge of clawing up the furniture, but we just give him some milk and cream and he's as sweet as an angel."

"The medic drinks milk?" Starscream asked as one ear and his tail flopping down in confusion as he tilted his head to the side.

"Well, he has been ever sense he, Bumblebee, and Hound got turned into cats by Rumble and Frenzy a few days ago. Here you go; some milk to make you happy."

Thus speaking, the green femme set a large saucer of milk in front of Starscream. Starscream grimaced, but the cold liquid smelled oddly delicious. Hesitantly, he tapped a paw in the liquid and licked it. His ears, tail, cardboard wings, and even his guns stood straight up in surprise then he dropped down to all fours and eagerly began lapping up the drink. Moonracer petted him as he drank and he began purring between drinks.

"You know," Moonracer said. "You're bigger than the Autobot kitties."

"Decepticons are… bigger than Autobots…. period," Starscream replied, pausing frequently to lap up the milk.

His ears perked up and he stopped drinking, milk dripping from his chin, as paws pattered into the room. A tiny yellow kitten ran into the room and pawed at Moonracer's ankle, mewing pitifully.

"Moonracer!" the kitten called up in a little child's voice. "I wanna milk, too!"

"Okay, okay, Bumblebee," Moonracer chuckled, picking the tiny kitten up and setting him on the table beside the saucer. "There's plenty left."

The kitten Bumblebee was tiny, even by human standards, and thus able to be held in Starscream's paw and making Starscream realize that he was just a little bigger than a human. Bumblebee-kitten was yellow with black rings around his ankles and a stripe on his back running from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail. His ears were small and shaped in a way like horns. The only thing big about him were his blue eyes; Primus, how could a kitten have such an enormous eyes!? Was there room for his brain?

But Starscream couldn't lie; he was cute.

A minute later, another cat entered and this one, Moonracer put on the table. This one was larger than Bumblebee, an average cat size, and Starscream still outsized him. He was all white with red paws and a red health cross on either shoulder. The fur on his eye brows was black and puffy, making a recognizable V-shaped forehead decoration of the infamous medic.

Starscream stared at kitty-made Ratchet and Bumblebee, struggling between killing them or laughing at them. After a moment, Bumblebee looked up, then, still staring at Starscream, batted him on the shoulder and pointed at Starscream with the same paw. Ratchet looked at Bumblebee, then at Starscream. For a long moment they all stared at each other.

Then they all burst out laughing at each other, rolling around and gloating in each other's shared misfortunes.

"Frenzy and Rumble, right?" Ratchet laughed.

"Megatron, but yes, it was their fault," Starscream snickered. He got to his feet, his tail snapping around mischievously as he fixed his red eyes on Bumblebee. "Now, enough with pleasantries. If I am to be exiled here, I am going to need to install my position of dominance over you."

"Huh?" Bumblebee asked.

Starscream bounded forward then, catching the tiny Bumblebee up in his mouth by the scruff of his neck, just like Ravage had done to Megatron, and jumped from the table. For a moment, when he realized how far down the floor was and that he had no jets, he was scared. But he landed without incident and had but a moment to wonder how such an organic body could land so easily and effortlessly; organics were not of his field. But then Ratchet landed behind him, fur on end and hissing and spitting in rage.

Starscream looked back at Ratchet, his own fur and back arching up as his ears laid back and growled in a mute warning before he took off out of the room with Ratchet chasing after him. Moonracer sat at the table dumbly for a moment then tapped the side of her head to use the communication's link.

"Uh, hey, Elita? I know you're here on vacation and all with Optimus, but, uh, we kind of have a situation…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Waah! Put me down!" kitten Bumblebee whined. "I wanna down! I wanna down!"

"Did your intelligence decrease with your dignity in this form?" Starscream growled through a mouth full of Bumblebee fur.

He stopped at a junction of halls, looked around, then chose one and ran down it.

"Wheeljack says it's because I'm so small, but Jacky's working on a thingy to turn us back to mechs. Put me down! Put me down! Waah!" the kitten cried.

"Oh, Primus protect me," Starscream groaned.

Starscream skidded to a halt, sitting down hard, when a door in front of him exploded outward. Heat rushed past them, making his ears and tail fly backwards and muting the wide-eyed, crying Bumblebee kitten. Ratchet skidded to a halt behind them, also caught off guard by the explosion. A grey hound tumbled out of the smoking laboratory, shaking his dizzy head. He was green in color with darker green spots decorating his rear flank and yellow bands around his leg joins and black below his knees. A white cone device was on his shoulder.

The dog shook his head, standing straight, looking down at himself.

"Hound?" Bumblebee squeaked.

The dog looked up then his jaw dropped open in a doggy smile as his tail began to wag. He ran at the cats, barking loudly and eagerly. Starscream's, Ratchet's, and Bumblebee's eyes widened, then screamed in unison. Bumblebee was lucky to be picked up again by Starscream before he turned around and ran away with Hound the hound chasing after him, filling the _Ark_ with his barks. Ratchet ran long side, also screaming for his life. Wheeljack crawled out of the laboratory behind him, looking after them. He tapped a hand to the side of his head to access the comm. Link.

"Uh, yeah, Optimus? I know it's your day off and all, but we kind of have situation…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jazz was sitting back in a chair, feet on the table he was at and sipping energon when

Starscream with Bumblebee ran by first, followed by Ratchet, then Hound.

"Help us!!" Ratchet screamed up at the robot before he ran out of the room.

Jazz over balanced and fell out of his chair, dropping his energon, but jumped back to his feet and chased after the shire horse-sized dog and red and white cat, the horse-sized Starscream, and the runty Bumblebee kitten. He already recognized the dog by the colors. Wheeljack had said that he had been working on an invention to reverse the kitty effects; he guessed that the device wasn't quite perfect yet.

"Hound!" he shouted. "Knock it off!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Optimus and Elita One, mean while, were sitting on a couch in one of the wreck rooms, laying in each other's optics as they gazed into each others optics as they were about to confess one another's love to each other. Oh, how they could just sit there forever and ever, loving and caring for one another—

Until a trio of screaming cats, one freakishly large and one freakishly tiny, a barking giant-sized dog, and one very worried, shouting Jazz came running through their wreck room. The chase ran around and around their couch, the cats screaming and the dog barking all the time as Jazz desperately tried to catch Hound.

"Hound! Hound! Down boy, down!" Jazz yelled. "Get a hold of yourself, buddy, this isn't you! Hound!"

Jazz lunged for the dog, missing, and fell flat on his stomach in front of the couch. The cats ran over his back on their next lap around before streaking out of the room through different exits. Hound jumped up onto Jazz's head, smacking his face into the floor, and used it as a spring board to make a large leap and chase after Starscream and Bumblebee. Jazz groaned as he sat up and looked up at Optimus and Elita One.

"Um, Optimus--?" he began.

Two minutes later, Jazz was kicked out of the wreck room and the doors to the wreck room were locked with large _Do Not Disturb_ signs pasted to their doors. Elita One and Optimus stayed in side. Jazz stared at the doors, whimpering in frustration, but jumped to his feet and ran off when he heard a distant crash.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Starscream and Bumblebee had been cornered in the med bay. A tool box lay where it had fallen off the table after Hound had ran into it. Starscream was standing on his hind legs with his front legs were spread as far as they could against the wall for support, his back to the wall. Bumblebee dangled from his mouth; a tiny yellow and black fur ball with tears building in his enormous blue eyes as he stared up at the drooling, sharp-toothed Hound. The dog-nuts Hound approached them, drool dripping from his stinking maw as he stared at them with wide blue eyes. Bumblebee's lower lip quivered…

Then he opened his mouth wide and started bawling.

Starscream looked down at his prisoner while Hound backed up, his face turning into an "O" of surprise as he sat back on his haunches. He raised a green paw and gently batted Bumblebee.

"Hey, 'Bee," he said. "I was just joking, man!"

"Hound!" a blue femme, Chromia, scolded as she and Moonracer entered the med bay. "Stop teasing Bumblebee! You know he's only a baby kitten!"

Firestar followed them, holding Ratchet in one hand she petted him with the other.

"Sorry, Chromia," Hound whimpered. "But it was fun!"

"Well, don't do it any more," Chromia scolded.

Suddenly, she swooped Starscream up in her arms and, do to Starscream's giant stature for a cat, Chromia was free to nuzzle him without crushing him, seemingly to completely forget the tiny Bumblebee in his mouth.

"Aww, you must by little itty bitty Screamy!" she cooed, hugging Starscream close. "Look at how _cute_ you are with that tiny gun and those iddy bitty wings. And you're so soft, too! Aww!!"

"Hey, aren't I cute and soft any more?"Hound whined.

"Yes, Hound, you are," Moonracer chuckled, kneeling and petting him. "Hey, wanna play catch?"

Hound's ears perked up as his tail thunked against the floor.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" he panted. "Catch! Catch! I wanna play catch!"

When Jazz finally found the animal-Formers later, they were in the main lobby of the _Ark_. Moonracer was playing catch with Hound, Firestar was scratching Ratchet behind his ears, and Firestar was using a length of string to play with tiny Bumblebee while Chromia rubbed Starscream's tummy. Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Prowl were all sitting off to the side, glaring daggers at the animals, Starscream in particular.

"Well," Jazz panted. "It's nice to see no one's eaten any one else yet."

"Look at him," Ironhide growled, watching Starscream wriggle happily as Chromia rubbed his tummy. "He's a Decepticon! He's only here because he got hitched and ditched by his own guys. What does he have that we don't?"

"Fur," Prowl said.

"Paws," Sunstreaker said.

"Huge, adorable eyes," Sideswipe said.

"A tail," Jazz suggested.

A long moment of silence ensued. Ironhide's optic twitched when Bumblebee snuck up behind Starscream and pounced on his tail, drawing giggles from the femmes. Wheeljack entered then, covered in smoke and carrying a box device with a single pointing cone on one side with a keyboard controller on the other end.

"Wheeljack, make me an organic," Ironhide said, standing up and turning to the inventor.

Wheeljack stared at Ironhide for a long moment. Then his head blipped as his ear fins' lights blinked on and off once.

"Isn't the whole point of this project is to turn our mech friends _back_ from being organics?" he asked.

Ironhide placed a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder, turning him as the other pointed to the femmes. Firestar was on her back on a bench with Ratchet _on her chassis_, playfully batting at her nose.

"Hmm, I see," Wheeljack stated.

He looked down at his device and typed in some commands. Shutting off his optics in a style of closing his eyes, he turned the device on himself. A bright flash of light flew from the cone pointer and hit him. A flash lit up the scene before the box device clattered to the floor. Beside it was a slightly large Earth-sized cat, covered in thin, scruffy white fur with long, thin limbs and an even longer thin tail. His chest was decorated with a red square and a larger green square surrounding it and extending slightly onto his back, looking much like a tabard. Oh, and his ears, trimmed in red with an outlining green line, were _huge_.

If you though Megatron's ears were huge, Wheeljack cat's ears were so big, they were each larger than his head and it was nothing short of a miracle or a breaking the laws of physics that kept his head up. _That's_ how huge they were. If a Chihuahua looked at him, it would laugh. If an elephant looked at him, it would show him how to use the ears to flap and cool them off. They were so huge, Dumbo and him could start a club for Freakishly Big Ears. _That's_ how huge they were. They were so huge, all he'd have to do was jump off of somewhere high while there was a good wind and he would fly. _That's_ how huge they were.

He shook himself off, looking down at himself then grinned cheekily up at the shell-shocked watching mechs as he confidently strutted over to the femmes.

"So long, suckers," he said. To the femmes, who had failed to notice his transformation, he called, "Ladies!"

"Wheeljack?" Firestar asked, gently scooping the cat up. "What happened to you?"

"My invention back fired on me," Wheeljack sighed with fake dismay, rolling over in her hand. "Guess I'm stuck like this."

"Aww, poor Wheeljack," Firestar cooed, using the tip of her pinky to rub the back of his head.

Wheeljack started purring.

"Well, you gotta admit that that was a good move," Sideswipe commented.

Reluctant agreements came from Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide. Sunstreaker watched the scene with the animal-formers and femmes, his face stone cold. Then his optic twitched as he drew his gun and stepped forward.

"I'm taking all of his nine lives—"he began.

Jazz, Prowl, and Sideswipe all stopped him, though, and pushed him back, quickly protesting against his death threats. Their actions went unnoticed as the femmes watched little Bumblebee begin swatting at Starscream's whiskers. Starscream only put up with it because he was in a good mood.

"Look, bro," Sideswipe told his brother. "I know it's tempting and all, but chicks get bored of pets easily. We just have to find out how to work Wheeljack's invention and turn them back—"

Moonracer released a very girly giggle as Starscream mocked a paw swipe at Bumblebee and the tiny kitten over reacted, jumping extremely and miraculously high up in the air. That was enough to make Sideswipe draw his own gun and turned to the femmes.

"On second thought, I call Starscream—"he began, but was held back by Jazz, Prowl, and Sunstreaker.

Ironhide, mean while, was kneeling on the floor and looking over Wheeljack's invention. Thinking he had gotten it right, he pressed some buttons on it. He was knocked off his feet by the force of the light shooting from the invention, which streaked through the air, right over the femmes' heads…

And into Optimus Prime and Elita One as they entered the room.

"Alright, Jazz, now what's the matter—"the Autobot leader began to ask.

_"Look out!!"_ everyone screamed.

A flash appeared as the two Autobots were hit. For a moment, mist covered the area where they were. When it cleared there, sitting in their place were two… foxes?

Yeap, foxes; Optimus was red with blue feet, tail tip, and head top with a silver muzzle. Beside him, as Elita One, was a pink vixen with silver fur areas on her feet, knee joints, tail tip, muzzle, and collar. While Optimus had blue eyes, Elita One's eyes were pink.

Everyone remained where they were, Elita One and Optimus prime looking down at themselves in confusion while everyone else had a manga-style "OMG _no!_" look on their face. You know the type; jaws dropped open wide, eyes are huge, white circles of shock, probably one hand raised as they are about to defend themselves against a hopeless punishment, and a dark shadow of pure awkward horror on one side of their faces. Yeah, _that_ "OMG, no!" face.

Optimus looked at Elita One up and down.

"You look hot," he stated.

Elita One's ears perked up then she looked away, probably blushing, as Optimus looked back at everyone.

"May some one explain to me what has been going on to disrupt my date and turn my date and myself into organics before I give in to this inner feeling I have right now and start chewing faces off?" he asked.


	4. Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just the story.**

**Chapter 4: Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia**

"So, this all happened because of Frenzy and Rumble's pranks?" Optimus finished up.

"Yeah," everyone else agreed.

"Well," Optimus said, scratching his ear with a rear foot. "_That's_ different!"

"Optimus," Elita One scolded, "Don't scratch behind your ear like that; it's impolite!"

"Sorry, Elita," Optimus replied, his head and ears drooping as he dropped his foot.

"Why does Elita seem to be busting Optimus' aft suddenly?" Sunstreaker whispered to his comrades.

"Female foxes tend to get all the male fox's territory, so they're kind of the alpha in relationships," Hound informed.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" the dog asked, tilting his head in a sort of shrug. "You all know I like this planet; I do my research!"

"Right, so how do we get turned back to our real forms?" Optimus asked.

"With this handy dandy doo-hickey here," Ironhide said, holding up Wheeljack's box-like invention.

"Trans-Molecular Organic and Mechanical Atom Transmittor," Wheeljack informed.

"That's what I said. Let's get a volunteer to see if this'll work—"

Everyone, organic-made-mech and mech alike, hid, except Ironhide and Wheeljack. Wheeljack rolled his eyes and shook his head, his enormous ears smacking him in the face gently.

"Oh, come _on_, guys!" Wheeljack yelled, looking around the empty lobby. "It's not _that_ painful—"

Before Wheeljack could finish his sentence, the ground began to shake as a familiar loud, deep, voice called out to them.

"Me Grimlock home from patrol!" a yellow, silver and black mech called as he entered the ark. A black face mask and red visor prevented any one from seeing his face, but his head turned as he looked around the empty lobby.

"Where are Grimlock's Autobot friends?" he asked. Then he spotted kitty Wheeljack and kneeled down in front of the cat. He nudged Wheeljack hard enough to knock the feline onto his side.

"What is puny little organic doing in Autobot base?" Grimlock asked. "_Ark_ is no place for puny, weak fluffy things!"

"It's me, Grimlock; Wheeljack," Wheeljack informed, getting to his feet and shaking himself off. "There has been a mishap concerning true forms around here and, long story short, several of us have become organics due to a device Cassetticons Frenzy and Rumble turned on us. I believe I have made an invention to reverse the effects, but no one seems to want to test it on themselves."

"You are organic now, Daddy Wheeljack; why not test thingy on yourself?" Grimlock asked.

Wheeljack's ears lied back as his fur puffed up in agitation at the title of "daddy" and Ironhide chuckled, nudging him gently with a boot. Being called "daddy" was Grimlock's way of acknowledging that Wheeljack had created him and the other Dinobots.

"Yeah, _daddy_," Ironhide snickered. "Why not test it on yourself?"

"Shut up, Ironhide, before I rig that thing to turn you into a rodent so that I may eat you," Wheeljack growled. "And plus, it's a Trans-Molecular Organic and Mechanical Atom Transmittor, _not_ a 'thingy'."

"Can thingy turn Grimlock into organic, too?" Grimlock asked.

"Trans-Molecular Organic and Mechanical Atom Transmittor," Wheeljack corrected. "And yes; it's done it to me,"

"Turn me organic, and then turn me back!" Grimlock suggested. "Then you _know_ thingy works!"

"Trans-Molecular Organic and Mechanical Atom Transmittor," Wheeljack corrected with a growl.

"Well, alright, big guy, your funeral," Ironhide began, tapping something into the device's keyboard.

_"WAIT!!!"_ Wheeljack screamed, jumping clear up to Ironhide's hip (curtsey of super feline abilities). He scrambled on top of the box device as he spoke. "Don't do it!"

"Sheesh, dramatic, much, Wheeljack?" Ironhide asked, looking at the cat.

"Ironhide, what is Grimlock's alt form?"

"A T-Rex."

"And what are T-Rexes known for?"

"Eating stuff."

"And what is Grimlock known for?"

"Eating Decepticons!" Grimlock cheered, pronouncing Decepticon as "dee-sep-tee-cons".

"So what'll he start do if he becomes a living, organic T-Rex?" Wheeljack finished.

"Oh," Ironhide said, his optics widening in surprise. "Slag; you're right. Um, hey, Grimlock, we're just gonna find another test subject for this doo-hickey, see you later."

"Trans-Molecular Organic and Mechanical Atom Transmittor!" Wheeljack yelled. "It's a Trans-Molecular Organic and Mechanical Atom Transmittor!"

"Let's test it on Starscream; he's an organic," Ironhide said, looking around. "Now where is that fuzz puff..."

"Starscream?" Grimlock demanded. He shape-shifted into T-Rex form and looked around, snarling, "Where is Starscream? I eat him! I eat him fast!"

Starscream, hidden under a table with Moonracer, Bumblebee, and Firestar, pressed himself to the floor and whimpered quietly.

"No, no, Grimlock," Wheeljack told the Dinobot, "We turn Starscream back into a mech to test my invention _then_ you can eat him."

Grimlock looked at Wheeljack, then blinked and grin happily, "Okay. "

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Frenzy and Rumble, mean while, were just outside the base, struggling to keep Ravage from charging on into the _Ark_.

"No, Ravage!" Frenzy exclaimed. "We're here only to make sure that Starscream's position is a negative, secure one for him and then we have to get back to base!"

_"Merowe!"_

"I _know_ you want a kitten, Ravage," Rumble replied. "But now is not the time! When the war is over, maybe, or at least next time a cyborg kitten finds its way into the energon storage units—"

_"Meow!"_

"Huh? You're going to do _what_ to my face if I don't let go?"

But at that moment, Ravage jumped from the Cassetticons' grip and bounded into the _Ark_. He skidded to a halt, how ever, when he saw T-Rex form Grimlock standing with a bawling Starscream held in one claw over his open maw. Kitty Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Ratchet, hound-form Hound, and foxes Optimus Prime and Elita One, as well as Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl were all standing around him, screaming for him to stop but none of them had the guts (or the height) to snatch the doomed Seeker horse-sized kitty from his toothy doom. Rumble and Frenzy stopped behind Ravage, also caught off guard by the scene. Ravage tilted his head to the side, peering closer at one of the people there. Rumble coughed to get attention. Everyone fell silent and looked at him.

"Are we interrupting something?" Rumble asked.

_"Cons in the base; target practice!"_ Ironhide roared, dropping Wheeljack's Trans-Molecular Organic and Mechanical Atom Transmittor (Wheeljack standing on it, still), and drew his gun out. Wheeljack and the invention it the floor with a crash and a surprised meow.

"Woha!" Rumble yelled as he and Frenzy ducked the first shots from the Autobots. Ravage bounded forward, but rather than attack one of the mech-formed Autobots, he picked up Bumblebee…

And ate him.

Okay, well, not _eat_ him, but all you could see was his little yellow tail poking out of the panthar's mouth.

_"Bumblebee!!"_ all the Autobots screamed.

"Spit him out! Spit him out! Spit him out!" Wheeljack yelled, scrambling over his invention to get to Ravage. But his paws slipped and he fell down hard on his chin as the invention jumped and beeped, shooting Ravage. A bright light lit up the scene and a moment later it was not Ravage who stood there but…

A human?

Yeap, a human; dark skin with black hair to match his black suit, the human was dark, sleek, and powerful; just like Ravage, with ruby eyes. He quickly spat out Bumblebee and stuffed the tiny kitten in the breast pocket of his suit before he stood up and brushed himself off, looking down at himself. Everyone stared at him with dropped jaws; Grimlock and Starscream had not moved a muscle from their predicament, but they were clearly in shock as well.

"Well," the humanized Ravage grunted, running his hands through his smooth black hair. "_This_ is certainly a situation of most unusual consequences. I assume that you will not automatically see me to eat your friend yes? All I've ever wanted is a kit of my own to raise," he purred, patting a tiny, slightly damp, Bumblebee's head. "And now I have him.

"Now, while I still have the ability to properly articulate my vocabulary well, may I speak my thoughts as to my personal theory of the relationship between pet and owner? Rumble, take notes, I have a thing or two to feed Soundwave. And while we're on the subject of peace, may I suggest ways the organic and mechanical population may find peace without continuing this inane war, using examples of Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia and Chargoggagoggmanchauggagoggchaubunagungamaugg—

"Monster!" Frenzy screamed, running over to pick up Wheeljack's invention and shooting him with it.

"Hippoptomonstrosesquippedaliophobic," Ravage snorted before he was once more shot by the invention, reverting to Ravage robot form. Bumblebee fell away from Ravage, but Ravage caught the kitten in his mouth and ran off with the animal Formers and Cassetticons chasing after him. The femmes and Jazz went back to try keeping Grimlock from eating Starscream as Sideswipe's optics flicked as he searched the internet for what the hell those long words meant. Finally, Google managed to answer him.

_**Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia;** the fear of long words._

_**Chargoggagoggmanchauggagoggchaubunagungamaugg;** the official name of Lake Webster in Webster, Massachusetts in the USA. It means "Fishing place at the boundaries" or_**, **_"You fish on your side of the river, I'll fish on my side, and no one fishes in the middle."_

Now, how Ravage could pronounce, know, or even _connect_ such words together was beyond Sideswipe, but if Ravage accused Frenzy of being terrified of long words…

Sideswipe smirked and strode after the party. He found Ravage standing on a table, Bumblebee pinned under one paw as he snarled at the assembled animal Autobots and Cassetticons. Grinning, Sideswipe grabbed Frenzy as he looked up the longest place name on Earth; pre-note, it's basically a town in Thai and its entire history. He turned Frenzy around, looked the shorter Cassetticon straight in the eye, and began pronouncing the name.

"Krungthepmahanakonbowornratanakosinmahintarayudyayamahadiloponoparatanarajthaniburiromudomrajniw-esmahasataranamornpimarnavatarsatitsakattiyavusanukamphrasit."

There was a small explosion and Frenzy went limp in his hands as his mind got blown trying to wrap his head around the long word. Sideswipe grin fell as he stared at the unconscious Cassetticon then looked up to see everyone staring at him with a confused "_what_ did you just _do_?" look. Bumblebee was included in this look, even though you could only see his head from beneath Ravage's paw.

"_What_ was _that_?" Hound asked.

"Just something that just made me realize why you like this planet so much, Hound," Sideswipe replied, tossing Frenzy over his shoulder carelessly. He smacked his hands together in a dusting off gesture. "So, you guys go low, I go high?"

"Yes," the Autobots replied.

"Alright. _BANZAI!!"_

Thus screaming, Sideswipe tackled Ravage and the animals all swarmed them in an attempt to rescue Bumblebee.

**Author's Note: I added Ravage's humanizing in because of what ****badgerwolf**** said about wondering what would happen to Ravage if he was made an organic. Everyone, thank ****badgerwolf.**


	5. Things Get Worse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the story.**

**Chapter 5: Things Get Worse**

Laserbeak swooped on silent wings to the _Ark_. Frenzy, Rumble, and Ravage were taking too long in seeing the fate of kitty-made Starscream and Megatron had sent him to check on them. Now, as he approached the _Ark_, he heard a loud racket going on inside. Sensing that no one would notice him as long as he was quiet, he landed in the entrance of the _Ark_ on top of a rock. The scene inside was a curious one.

Chromia was sitting on top of T-Rex-formed Grimlock, punching him over and over again. Moonracer and Firestar stood behind her with wide optics as Firestar held a wide-eyes, horse-sized kitty Starscream to her chest. Sunstreaker was with the girls, but he looked too terrified to try and stop Chromia for repaying Grimlock's torture to kitty Starscream; she _really_ liked that cat.

Closer to the entrance feline Wheeljack was leaning against his box-like invention as Ironhide and Prowl hovered over him, apparently threatening him to fix the organic problem _now_.

Further in the back, Sideswipe and Jazz wrestled with robot Ravage as the tiny kitten, Bumblebee, dangled from his mouth. Cat-formed Ratchet, fox-formed Optimus Prime and Elita One, and dog-formed Hound tried prying Ravage's jaws off of the tiny kitten who looked close to bawling his enormous eyes out.

Rumble and Frenzy were sitting the closest to Laserbeak at the entrance with an unconscious Frenzy sitting down and leaning back against the wall as Rumble looked for a way to revive him.

An idea hit Rumble and he drew one hand back. With a loud, hard _whack_, Rumble hit Frenzy upside the head as hard as he could. A loud clank sounded out from Frenzy and he jerked back to wakefulness, looking around in startled confusion.

"You crashed when you heard a bunch of random sounds connected in one big word," Rumble explained. "Now come on; we gotta get Ravage and get out of here."

"He's not leaving without his kitten," Frenzy commented, staring over at the robot cat.

Sure enough, Jazz was sitting on Ravage's back, facing in the opposite direction of the Decepticon, and pulling a back leg up and towards him self. Sideswipe was on his hands and knees by them, smacking the floor as he counted down to declare a pin. Ratchet was clawing at Ravage's muzzle and Hound was chewing on his ear. Optimus and Elita One were chewing on Ravage's shoulders.

Ratchet finally threw his paws up, screaming in rage, and yanked a tiny wrench from somewhere on his furry self and started whacking Ravage repeatedly on the muzzle with it, screeching like a demon. His eyes started glowing red. This scared everyone off of Jazz and thus freed, Ravage yipped in fear as he scrambled to his feet and bounded out of the _Ark_ with Bumblebee still in his mouth. Jazz picked up Hound and transformed, chasing after Ravage. Sideswipe did the same with Ratchet, but was noticeably more fearful about man handling the red and white kitten medic. Optimus was left behind to be scolded by Elita One for letting go of Ravage; she was _really_ moody for some reason. Eh, guess getting turned into a vixen does that to a girl.

Laserbeak fluttered out of their way as they charged out of the _Ark_, but closer to Wheeljack's party.

"Laserbeak!" Ironhide exclaimed, pointing. He drew his gun. "Con in the base--!"

"Target practice!" Wheeljack cheered, turning his invention on Laserbeak and smacking a button.

A burst of light his Laserbeak and the scene flashed. When it faded, Laserbeak looked down at himself and saw that he was a… chicken?

Rumble, Frenzy, Ironhide, Prowl, Optimus Prime and Elita One, the ones who noticed, all had their eyes go wide before they had their array of actions. Prowl and Elita One covered their mouths, trying to hold back snickers. Rumble's shoulders slumped in a dumb "huh??" gesture as Frenzy openly giggled behind him. Ironhide just shook his head, smiling, and Optimus looked to the ceiling, rubbing the back of his furry neck nervously.

Laserbeak clucked in surprise and began running around in panicked circles, clucking in shock and surprise. Chromia paused in her beating of Grimlock and all the femmes, Starscream, Grimlock, and Sunstreaker looked over to him then began laughing. Optimus and Elita One got a strange look in their eyes before they suddenly bounded forward.

"Chicken!!!" they cheered.

Laserbeak-chicken squawked in horror and took off running with the foxes chasing after him.

"Um, right," Wheeljack muttered, tapping at his invention, let's fix that…"

Optimus and Elita One successfully tackled Laserbeak, but just before they were about to eat the poor unlucky sap, they were hit by Wheeljack's invention. A flash later revealed three humans in their place; a brawny, well built man in blue jeans, work boots, a red shirt with two silver squares on the front, and a blue cap with a white handkerchief on his face. The second was an attractive woman with long blond hair dressed in a pink tank top, jeans, and high heels, and between them was a slim, smallish man in red, black, and white robes with fluffed, feathery, black hair. They all broke away and looked down at each other in confusion. The red and blue man looked at the pink woman.

"You look hot," he told her, making her blush.

"Mech, Wheeljack, mech!!" everyone yelled at the cat.

"I'm on it, I'm on it!" Wheeljack exclaimed, frantically tapping at his invention's buttons.

At that moment, Sideswipe and Jazz streaked back into the _Ark_, chasing after Ravage. They got between the laser shot that was meant for the trio of humanized-mechs and with loud pops, a silver-furred kitten floated in the air beside Hound and a slim red cat floated in the air beside Ratchet before they both tumbled to the floor.

"Oh, boy," Wheeljack squeaked.

"Lemme see that," Ironhide snarled, picking up the device from beneath Wheeljack and messing with it.

"Wait, Ironhide!" Wheeljack exclaimed. "You're facing it—"

A flash appeared and Ironhide was suddenly a red and grey tabby cat. The invention hit the floor on its button side and bounced, shooting Sunstreaker. A long-furred golden cat with a black mane flopped down on the floor beside Ironhide and the invention.

"The wrong way," Wheeljack squeaked. Closing his eyes, he smacked a paw over his forehead and shook his head in frustration.

"Well," Hound said, looking around at the mix of animal, human and mech Transformers. _"This_ is getting ridiculous."

"I'll say," Ratchet growled, shoving the cat-made Jazz off of himself.

The silver kitten with a visor over its eyes rolled off of Ratchet. He thumped up against the slim-limbed red cat as he looked himself over. Kitty Sideswipe was an attractive feline, slim and well muscled with short, soft red fur and a white underside that stretched up through his throat and his chin and muzzle. He looked at himself then looked at Jazz as he eagerly began rolling around and try catching his tail. His small round ears drooped as Jazz's mouth snapped down on the end of his own tail and he began purring happily.

"We have _so_ got to get your CPU checked out some time, Jazz," Sideswipe informed.

"Okay, okay," Sunstreaker said, sitting on his haunches and holding his front paws up. "We can get through this. We can get through this."

"You're hyperventilating," Ironhide pointed out.

"_Of course I'm hyperventilating, it's because I'm a hideous hair ball!!"_ Sunstreaker screamed into the red and grey-streaked tabby cat's face.

Ironhide's triangular ears twitched then he swatted Sunstreaker in the face, knocking him onto his face and into Sideswipe as the two began to wrestle playfully, Ironhide turned to Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack," he said. "Just use that thing to turn us back, will you?"

"Sure, Ironhide, sure," Wheeljack said. He sat, staring at the invention as if he suddenly didn't know how to use it.

"Wheeljack?" Ironhide growled.

"It's out of juice," Wheeljack replied.

Ironhide slammed his head into the ground.

"So of this party," Prowl said, listing everything on his fingers, "Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Starscream and Ironhide are all cats. Optimus Prime, Elita One, and Laserbeak are all human. Hound is, well, a hound. The femmes, Firestar, Chromia, Moonracer, Ravage, Grimlock, Frenzy, Rumble, and my self are all mechs. If we can get the Cassetticons to find the device that initially turned Bumblebee, Ratchet, Hound, and Starscream into cats, then that might turn us back into mechs!"

"_Try_ getting them to listen to you," Ironhide snorted.

Turning around, Prowl saw that all the mentioned mechs, cats, humans, and dog, Bumblebee included (having somehow managed to escape Ravage) were surrounding the Cassetticons, running them up against the wall. With so many laid-back ears and dark eyes of evil staring at them, the Cassetticons looked terrified. They exchanged looks. Frenzy gulped and Rumble smiled nervously to them as he lifted a finger in show.

"Um," he said nervously. "Road trip, anyone?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Starscream," Chromia stated coldly. "I officially hate you again."

"Oh _come on_!" Starscream objected.

"You vomited all over my insides. How can I love you any more?"

"That was totally Ironhide! _He's_ the one that's car sick!"

"I blame you."

"But-but you let me on your _chest plate!_"

"Just something I should remember next time we are in battle and I need something to make me shoot better."

"_Ironhide_ was the one that barfed!"

"Liar!" Ironhide's statement was refuted with a small burp.

"Hey! I think I got the device working again!" Wheeljack said happily from his sole seat with in Prowl.

"Wheeljack, no wait--!" Prowl began to object.

Just as they pulled up to a smooth flat area in the bottom of the canyon there was a flash and Wheeljack fell onto the ground hard on his back end with the invention in front of him. Beside him, a large, scruffy German shepherd as black as night with a silver police badge symbol on his chest fur fell on his belly in the sand behind him. Prowl breathed deeply through his nose as Wheeljack looked at him and his fur stood on end and his ears defied gravity to do like wise.

"Tikes, Prowl, you're huge!" he gasped.

"Yes, 'Jack, yes I am," Prowl sighed, sitting up. "And you're lucky I'm not obeying my feelings to chase you up something right now."

Wheeljack gulped as the femmes let their organic cargo out and transformed. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker began wrestling with each other again. Ravage began inching closer to Bumblebee and he inched away. Jazz slunk over to Prowl and pounced onto his back, scrambling up onto the bored-looking dog's head. Hound ran by Prowl, barking for him to play and Prowl reluctantly obeyed. Ratchet began fighting Ironhide and Laserbeak, mean while, was trying to take the teasing Frenzy and Rumble were giving him about being human. He hadn't spoken a single word in the entire ordeal.

Optimus and Elita, mean while, went behind a rock and began to experiment human love.

"Hey, you two!" Starscream snarled over to the last couple. "Get back over here and knock that off! Megatron will be arriving any moment now!"

"Shut up, Starscream," Elita called back.

"No wonder why humans like this," Optimus replied before he and Elita started kissing again.

"Did you know that they don't pass out when the sex is good, so they can just keep going and going?" Elita giggled.

Everyone froze in what they were doing and turned to the couple's rock, objecting _loudly_ about having that much information given.

The roar of jets sounded out and Optimus and Elita One reluctantly came out of their hiding place, straightening their clothes slightly, as Skywarp, Megatron, Thundercracker, and Soundwave landed in the clearing. Thundercracker, though, took one look at the assembled Autobots and blasted right back to the sky, his scream fading out as he disappeared into the vast blue sky. Megatron watched Thundercracker disappear then grunted in acceptance as he looked down at the Autobots.

"According to the message," Megatron said. "You _want_ me to return you to your proper forms in which you may attack me? Tell me, what ensures that you are not going to attack me upon becoming mechs again? Or why should I even _do_ this, for you?"

"Him," the opposing party said, looking at Megatron as they all pointed to Starscream simultaneously.

Starscream looked around, fur bristling in shock as he exclaimed, "_What_!?"

"You gotta admit, sir," Frenzy said with a shrug and a grin. "It _is_ pretty funny to see him like this."

"Says the Hippopotomonstros—"Sideswipe began with a snicker.

Frenzy clasped his hands to the side of his head and shook it at Sideswipe, yelling, "Geagh! Noises! Stop with the noises!!!"

Megatron raised an eye brow in questioning as Skywarp and Soundwave exchanged looks and shrugged. Megatron smirked and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Fine," the Decepticon Lord said. "So I get to see you in your most embarrassing point in your entire miserable lives. But before we change you back and resume shooting one another…"

He snapped his fingers and Skyfire drew the deep blue and purplish grey blaster from somewhere on his person and aimed it at Frenzy and Rumble.

"B-Boss?" Rumble asked as he and Frenzy stepping back fearfully.

"This entire _mess_ is your fault" Megatron snapped. "So I think it's high time you taste your own medicine!"

"Hey, you can't do that, the Autobots are too good of goody two-shows to protect us!" Frenzy said confidently.

To disagree with him, all the Autobots, Ravage, and Laserbeak began to cheer Skywarp on. Rumble and Frenzy's faced both fell in an annoyed "you gotta be kidding me" look.

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" the small crowd began to cheer.

"Thanks a lot, _Jinx_," Rumble hissed to Frenzy.

"Let's see what you look like with fur!" Skywarp laughed, pulling the trigger.

There was a flash and in Rumble's place was a remarkably tiny lavender kitten and in Frenzy's place was a black kitten with red paws and ears. Both were, if you could believe it, actually _tinier than Bumblebee_.

"Wow!" Bumblebee giggled from where he was dangling in Ravage's jaws once more. "They're tinier than _me_!"

"Mr. Megatron?" Wheeljack asked, tapping his box device. "My device here was created to reverse the animal effects. May I see if it works by testing it on Rumble and Frenzy?"

"One moment," Megatron replied. He still grinned down at the tiny kittens as he held a hand out to Soundwave. "Soundwave, did you bring Reflector?"

"Yes, My Lord," Soundwave replied, opening his chest compartment and pulling out a camera made of three mechs that turned into the camera.

"Oh, this is _so_ juicy," the camera snickered as Megatron held it in front of his face. "Starscream, you will be an old, old mech and this will haunt you."

"I'll rip all three of you apart before that happens," Starscream promised.

"Ladies, will you please kneel?" Megatron asked. "Now squeeze in, great! We're all in here! Oh, Starscream, stop being a sour puss and get in there! Oh, Jazz stay where you are on that dog, that's perfect!"

"My _name_ is _Prowl_," Prowl growled as Jazz sat on his head, waving at the camera.

"Suitable organic form for you."

"Thank you."

"What's Laserbeak trying to do?" Skywarp asked.

"I think he's trying to perch on my knee," Firestar said with a grimace.

"Help him; that'll be great for the picture," Megatron said.

"Can we take a silly picture?" Sideswipe asked, pinning Sunstreaker to the ground. "You know, make faces, and all that?"

"No, no, can't have us making a bonding moment, now, can we?" Megaton asked, shrugging. "Everybody say 'energon!'"

"Energon!" the picture people said, grinning at the camera.

The camera flashed and everyone broke apart quickly. Firestar actually finger flicked human Laserbeak off of her knee. Sunstreaker burst up and rolled around in the dirt with Sideswipe while Megatron nodded to Wheeljack.

"Alright, Wheeljack; I've heard of your inventions," he said. "Let's see how this one goes."

"Alright, let's see…" Wheeljack muttered, turning the box device to aim at the tiny kittens of Rumble and Frenzy.

_Now_ was when Frenzy and Rumble clung to each other, loudly objecting and begging for mercy against being Wheeljack's test subjects. The inventor's inventions always blew up, after all, and if it didn't, what ever it was aimed at _did_. Wheeljack flashed an evil grin at them and tapped a button, shooting the unfortunate mechs with his invention.

"Have you ever considered working for me, Wheeljack?" Megatron asked, noticing the evil grin.

"Nah," Wheeljack said, waving a paw dismissively at Megatron. "Not enough health benefits."

"Hey, what the--!?" Jazz exclaimed, pointing.

The reason for Jazz's surprise was that Rumble and Frenzy had become two…rabbits. Two enormous, tall-as-a-ten-year-old-human rabbits. Rumble kept his lavender-colored fur, and Frenzy was black with red feet, of course.

Unfortunately, it looked like they had the _mentality_ of rabbits, too.

Frenzy and Rumble looked around. Frenzy spoke first.

"I wanna femme and wanna a lot of Sparklings," he began. "Then I can call them Joe, Jim, James, Jack, George…"

"Femme? Femme? Femme? Femme femme? Femme, femme, femme?" Rumble asked, looking around eagerly at the mention of femmes.

"…Bill, Billy, Bob, Ben, Benjamin, Billy Bob, Billy Bob Billy…" Frenzy went on.

"Femme! Femme! Femmefemmefemmefemme!" Rumble exclaimed, bouncing around.

"…Jim, Jimmy Jim Jim Jim Jim, Joey Jim, Jacky Jim…"

"Oh fe-em-mey oh fe-em-mey, oh femmah femma fe-em-mey," Rumble sang to the tune of "O Christmas Tree".

"…Lucy, Stacy, Diana, Darcy. Mari, Mary, Maria, Sarah, Susan, Samantha…"

"Who let the femmes out? Who? Who? Who who?" Rumble sang.

"…Opal, Ruby, Diamond, Amethyst, Sapphire, Autumn, Daisy…"

By now, everyone had slowly begun backing away from the two as quietly as they could. Reflector hopped out of Megatron's arms and began to somehow inch backwards, in spite of still being in camera form; sentient inanimate objects rock. Soundwave looked very close to just bolting after Thundercracker into the sky, but then his chest compartment fell open. He looked down at it as an aging human man, dressed in a white coat and partially made of machine parts, crawled out and looked around. He looked down at Frenzy and Rumble, then rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jumping up onto Soundwave's shoulder, his bionic legs launched him through the air to land on Skywarp's shoulder. Skywarp watched the man go then looked away in annoyance.

"Note to self," he said quietly. "Clean out chest compartment of all stowaways before next mission."

The man, who was none other than Decepticon-aligned human Dr. Arkeville, walked down Skywarp's arm and snatched the (for him) bazooka-sized ray gun from the Seeker's hand. He tapped at its side and a tiny keyboard appeared in the side of the gun. He typed some commands in, and then closed his organic eye as his mechanical eye remained open and he aimed the gun at the other party. He pulled the trigger and the entire scene lit up brightly for a few moments. When it faded it out, everyone was as they were supposed to be; giant transforming alien robots.

"There," Dr. Arkeville snarled. "Now stay out of my room!"

Thus speaking, Dr. Arkeville took a phone-looking device from his lab coat pocket, pressing a button and disappearing into thin air with a small rip of air.

Frenzy and Rumble were sitting on the ground, but exchanged looks and stood up, brushing themselves off nervously. Everyone exchanged looks before looking away, coughing nervously. Wheeljack oh-so calmly picked up his box, walked over to the side, and put it down on the ground.

"Wheeljack?" Optimus asked. "What are you--?"

With a wild whoop, Wheeljack jumped down and stomped onto his invention, stomping again and again and again until it had been turned into a pile of plastic, metal, and wires. Soundwave knelt and picked Reflector up before pressing a button on his shoulder. Laserbeak, Rumble, Ravage, and Frenzy obediently returned to his compartment, transforming into cassettes as they went.

Everyone stared at each other for a long moment.

"We never speak of this again," Optimus stated.

"Agreed," Megatron agreed.

And with that, everyone went their separate ways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A week later, Bumblebee was patrolling on the edge of Autobot territory in the desert when he slowed, hearing a song playing in the near by hills. Curious, he transformed and climbed over the large rocks of the parched land, following the song. As he approached its source, he finally recognized what it was.

It was _Never Gonna Give You Up_ by Rick Astley.

_We're no strangers to love._

_You know the game, and so do I (So do I)._

_Never gonna give you up,_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around_

_And hurt you…_

Nice song; _very_ catchy and lovable.

But just as Bumblebee was about to join in the chorus, he felt something hit him in the head and a flash blinded him for a moment. He fell through the air, but twisted around and managed to land on his feet… all four furry, yellow paws of them. Something whooshed through the air behind him and a shadow fell over him as two large black metal paws landed on either side of him and a metal tongue began to eagerly bathe him.

Ravage began to purr, even as Bumblebee's horn-like kitten ears laid back in annoyance.

"Oh _come on_!" Bumblebee yelled.

**The End**


End file.
